HSP90 (heat shock protein 90) is an ATP-dependent intracellular molecular chaperone. Due to its involvement in regulating a number of signalling pathways that are crucially important in driving the phenotype of a tumour, and the discovery that certain bioactive natural products exert their effects via HSP90 activity, the molecular chaperone HSP90 is currently regarded as a target for anticancer drug development.